


Whisper of the heart

by EarlGreyTea (TheMadTeaLover)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Student AU, Whisper of the Heart AU, based off my favourite movie, daisuga - Freeform, hq, school life au, the typical daisuga fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTeaLover/pseuds/EarlGreyTea
Summary: Daisuga in Studio Ghibli's " whisper of the heart "





	1. The stranger from the books

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi. I think this will be my first chaptered ( long ) fanfic. I'm excited to see how it goes. So basically my inspiration for this piece literally popped into my head when I was about to sleep. Please give me constructive feedback, I'd really appreciate it. ^u^

‘‘I’m home,” Koushi muttered under his breath, kicking off his shoes absentmindedly. The sound of plastic crinkling under his grasp blends in with the sound of pencils scribbling on paper. He is greeted with a thank you. His mother raised her head slightly before going back to scribbling notes on her notebook.  
“You got a plastic bag again, for one carton of milk?” Koushi’s mother remarked nonchalantly.  
“But that's what they give you,” he answered back without missing a beat. He shrugged as he pulled a bottle of tea out of the fridge.  
“Just say ‘no’.” his mother pointed out, “ pour me some too, please.”  
Koushi picks up two glasses, nearest to him, from the dish rack and pours the chilled barley tea into them.  
“Dad, you want some barley tea?” Koushi called out.  
“Please, oh I'll come over. Hold on.” his dad responded with hesitation. He stood up slowly with his eyes still glued to the computer as he patted his thigh. He walked towards the table, reaching out for his glass. “Thank you,” he said as he cupped his hands around the glass and took a sip of its contents. As he settled the glass on the table, he noted, “it's too bad you didn't go to Kashiwazaki with your sister.”   
Koushi took a moment to gulp down his drink before answering,”It's ok. Being with her would wear me out.” He proceeded to read the book which was placed on the table.He was so engrossed with his reading that the conversation in front of him faded into the background as white noise.  
“Oh yeah. I'm going to work tomorrow.”   
“What? Will you need lunch?”  
“It's OK. I'll just eat out. The library is finally switching over to barcodes, and it's a big fuss getting ready.”   
The word barcode caught the attention of Sugawara Koushi. He raised his head and vocalized his thoughts without hesitation. “So they're really going to change over? I like the cards better.”  
His words were coated with reluctance.   
“Well, I do too,” said his father.  
He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more but he was interrupted by his wife before he could even start.  
“Hey, there's something funny about this document.”  
“What? Where?”   
“I wonder if there's a line missing... here…”  
“Ah, you're right! Shoot.”

While he was left in “solidarity”, Koushi , out of sheer curiosity, flipped to the cover of the book he was currently reading. His fingers traced over the book card slot before pulling the card out of its place. With the card held gently between his index finger and thumb, he examined the sheet of paper, first on its turned-over side, then on its word-filled surface. His eyes scanned the names on the card when suddenly he spotted a name which struck out. Sawamura Daichi. His eyes widened and his brows were raised. “This guy…” these words hung loosely on the corner of his mouth as he took hold of the book and started walking towards his room, leaving the rows of stacked books and messy papers behind. He walked briskly towards his study table and placed his book on the table while still holding onto its book card. He looked around his table and picked up another book. Flipping its cover open, he pulled out its book card. He then compared the two book cards side by side, scrutinizing their contents before coming to his conclusion. “I thought so. I thought I recognized that name.”   
He glanced over to his table and reached out to check out the third book. Reliability, he thought. He wanted to be absolutely sure that he wasn’t just overthinking things. He picked up the third book card and gasped. “This one too…” Placing the three book cards together, he noted their similarities. Sawamura Daichi.  
“He's amazing. He checked them all out before me,” Koushi muttered to himself in awe. “Sawamura Daichi... What could he be like? I wonder if he's really nice…”  
He laid down on his bed with the three cards still in front of him and he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Koushi’s mind is filled with wonder and curiosity. Who is this Sawamura Daichi? Will I ever get to meet him?


	2. The start of a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just describing how Suga starts his day :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short chapter but I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless. I promise that it'll get longer ahhhh

“Koushi! Get up already! I'm going out!”  
His head was still groggy but due to the abruptness of his “morning call”, Koushi unwillingly sat up. He rubbed his eye and glanced over to his alarm clock.  
“What? Dear, did you go to sleep like that? Wash the rice for tonight, OK?” His mother said in a rush and Koushi could barely keep up. “Bye” was all he could manage right now as he yawned while rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up. Staring at the bright scenery outside his bedroom window, he suddenly remembered something. “Oh no! I’ve got to meet Oikawa!”  
A sudden jolt of energy rushed down his spine as he pushed his blanket out of the way and stumbled his way to the bathroom.   
The sound of the door opening came from behind him as he heard his mother scrambled into the room, with one hand carrying an envelope and the other one free, frantically groping for her item.   
“My purse!” The tone of exasperation could be heard clearly even without the visuals.  
“You ran back all the way?” Koushi teased with a hint of amusement.   
“I… did,” his mother sighed, “that’s funny…” The sound of books scattering on the floor was immediately drowned by his mother’s heavy and unevenly timed footsteps.  
With a mouth full of toothpaste, Koushi called out to his mother to check the area by the telephones.  
“FOUND IT!”   
“... where you left it,” Koushi mumbled under his breath- his minty breath.  
“Aahhh! I'm going to be late! Lock the door on your way out, okay?” His mother’s voice became softer with every word when finally a metal door was slammed shut and all was silent.  
“Careless…” Koushi chuckled to himself as he finished washing up.

 

Koushi was in the kitchen, coating his slice of toast with his favorite jam - strawberry when suddenly a large floating object appeared in the sky. He leaped out onto the balcony, one hand holding his breakfast, the other on the railings.He tiptoes in hopes of getting a better view as his eyes lights up with amazement.  
“It’s flying so low!”   
A white blimp hangs itself on the clouds, slowly maneuvering itself across the clear blue sky.On it were the words “ have a nice day”. The floating airship glides through the sky, barely blending in with its surroundings.  
Wow, what a nice way to start the day, Koushi thought to himself while taking a bite out of his toast. “Today will be a lucky day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a writers' block I can't really type anything but I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter I 'm preparing  
> :D


End file.
